Send Shivers Down My Spine
Send Shivers Down My Spine is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-second case overall. It takes place in Middle East appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Without Logan's knowledge, the player and Connor set off to Saudi Arabia to investigate Logan's wife who was doing charity work in the country. Once the pair arrived at a nearby charity tent, they discovered the body of charity worker Faisal Jabour with his spine cut out. The duo first questioned charity organization representative Aisha Bennet and Spencer's girlfriend, The Divine Purpose organiser Aurora Garcia, as well as suspecting Logan's wife Leonora Jones. While the pair recapped the investigation, Logan demanded they meet him in his office immediately. In his office, Logan demanded an explanation to why they were in Saudi Arabia. Spencer quickly covered for the team, saying he wanted to visit his girlfriend but knew Logan would never allow him to use agency resources to do so. Logan, still suspicious by the team's actions, accepted the explanation and told them to head to the charity's headquarters. There, they suspected student Faye Bordeaux who was on a gap year and philosopher Montgomery Harrington. They were then informed that the victim's spine had been found in the headquarters. The duo headed back there and found the spine, sending it away for analysis. From there, they were able to arrest Montgomery for the murder. Montgomery refused to confess, demanding they stop the accusations. Eventually, he cracked, admitting to the murder. When asked why he killed Faisal, he revealed that he was getting revenge for what Faisal had done in the past. Montgomery recounted how, years ago, he used to live in Saudi Arabia with his teenage son. One day, his son and a teenage Faisal went to a nearby spring. There, as a cruel prank, Faisal held Montgomery's son's head under the water but accidentally did it for too long, leaving his son with permanent brain damage. Years later, when Montgomery came back to Saudi Arabia to research his latest thesis, he encountered Faisal. Montgomery confessed that all his pent up rage came out and he attacked Faisal, cutting his spine out with an oyster knife to symbolise how the man was spineless. At his trial, Montgomery was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Riya and the player assisted Aisha in organising a gala to raise funds for the charity. After finding and organising the right assortment of beverages, Spencer suggested they ask Aurora to spread the invites as she had connections through the group. Aurora happily agreed to Spencer's proposal and the couple shared a kiss before Aurora left to spread the word. A few hours later, the team attended the event and helped donate to the charity. At the end of the night, a grateful Aisha thanked the team for all they had done. Meanwhile, Connor and the player decided to search for more clues about Logan's mysterious past. The duo soon found his journal amongst Leonora's possessions and secretly sent it to the lab for analysis. Analysis revealed that the journal talked about the Blackmoor Haven mental institution located in Dubai. So Logan didn't know the player was heading to Dubai, Anya told the pair that the team's pilot, Malcolm Fletcher, would be able to organise a covert flight to the country, saying he'd last been seen by the Jawatha mosque. The player soon found Malcolm and told him the details. Finally, as the team waited in the plane's lobby, Malcolm discreetly told the player and Riya that he'd got hold a helicopter from an old friend and that it was ready to take them to Dubai. With no time to waste, the pair set off to Dubai to uncover the truth. Summary Victim *'Faisal Jabour' (found with his spine cut out) Murder Weapon *'Oyster Knife' Killer *'Montgomery Harrington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect uses baking soda. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has short hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect uses baking soda. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect uses baking soda. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect uses baking soda. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has short hair. *The suspect has a sunburn. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer uses baking soda. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer has short hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Charity Tent. (Clues: Victim's Body, Medical Bag, Mini Fridge) *Examine Medical Bag. (Result: Charity Leaflet; New Suspect: Aisha Bennet) *Question Aisha about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Jawatha Mosque) *Investigate Jawatha Mosque. (Clues: Faded Talisman, Gloves) *Examine Faded Talisman. (Result: Symbol of The Divine Purpose; New Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Ask Aurora why she's in the country. *Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Leonora Jones) *Speak to Leonora about the murder. *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Oyster Knife) *Examine Oyster Knife. (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Charity Headquarters. (Clues: Backpack, Brown Satchel, Fruit Bowl) *Examine Backpack. (Result: World Map; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Question Faye about her trip to Saudi Arabia. (Attribute: Faye eats oysters) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Manuscript; New Suspect: Montgomery Harrington) *Speak to Montgomery about the murder. (Attribute: Montgomery eats ration biscuits) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Bloody Button) *Analyze Bloody Button. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses baking soda; New Crime Scene: Mosque Entrance) *Investigate Mosque Entrance. (Clues: Picture of the Victim, Broken Necklace) *Examine Picture of the Victim. (Result: Mysterious Symbols) *Analyze Mysterious Symbols. (06:00:00; Result: Bad Luck Symbols) *Confront Aurora over wishing the victim "endless bad luck". (Attribute: Aurora eats oysters and ration biscuits) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Leonora's Necklace) *Confront Leonora over the broken necklace. (Attribute: Leonora eats oysters and ration biscuits and uses baking soda) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Flower Wall. (Clues: Ornate Box, Faded Document, Broken Frame, Toy Box) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Thesis) *Confront Montgomery over his disturbing thesis. (Attribute: Montgomery eats oysters and uses baking soda) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Paternity Record) *Speak to Faye about being the victim's daughter. (Attribute: Faye eats ration biscuits and uses baking soda) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Disturbing Photo) *Confront Aisha over marking the victim as a "dead man". (Attribute: Aisha eats ration biscuits and oysters and uses baking soda) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Spine) *Analyze Spine. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn; New Crime Scene: Medical Table) *Investigate Medical Table. (Clue: Medical Bag) *Examine Medical Bag. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has short hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (3/5). (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (3/5) *Assist Aisha in organizing a gala. (Reward: Angel Pin) *Investigate Charity Headquarters. (Clue: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of Beverages) *Analyze List of Beverages. (06:00:00) *Ask Aurora to spread the invites. *Attend Aisha's gala. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Charity Tent. (Clue: Leonora's Handbag) *Examine Leonora's Handbag. (Result: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Logan's Journal) *Analyze Logan's Journal. (08:00:00) *Investigate Jawatha Mosque. (Clue: Trodden Cap) *Examine Trodden Cap. (Result: Pilot's Cap; New Quasi-Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Ask Malcolm to arrange a covert flight to Dubai. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Middle East (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World